The principal objective of this project is to develop a validated tool for the rapid screening evaluation of work-relatedness of asthma, that can be used in both research and clinical settings and that is culturally appropriate for use in the diverse, low income municipal hospital outpatient population. The other principal objective is to estimate the proportion of adult asthma in this population that is work-related.